Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Joe is on the clock when Alice is kidnapped by a cult lead by the twisted Lord Ilias Strongwood. Together with private detective Elwood Jackson he sets out to find the cult, and save Alice before its to late. Will they succeed in this task.
1. Chapter 1: School Under Attack

_Elwood Jack__son: Rise of the Mysterious Entity_

**Hello there here's Lord Shockwave with the second Elwood Jackson story. This is the sequel to Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark. ****Plot: Joe is on the clock when Alice is kidnapped by a cult lead by the twisted Lord Ilias Strongwood. Together with private detective Elwood Jackson he sets out to find the cult, and save Alice before its to late.**

Joe Lamb was sitting silently in his classroom.

Today was the day. He told himself. The day he was going to tell Alice how he felt about her. He was nervous, and very scared of her reaction. But he hoped for the best.

And there she walked in. A beautiful smile on her lips. Her long blonde hair put into a ponytail. She walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey Joe how is it going?" she asks with a voice just as sweet. Joe nearly blushed.

"It's going good, thanks Alice" he says.

Ever since the events with the alien. Joe's life has gotten better. He finally got a true connection with his dad, he left the past be. And lived his life to the fullest, like his mother would've wanted.

He looked at Alice who was closely listening to the teacher. He would tell her during the break.

**In the town…**

A few man where standing on the mountain in Lillian, Ohio. They looked over the town.

It was a group of at least 15 men. One of them stepped forward and yelled "time to attack." All the men yelled and ran from the mountain into the town.

Someone else stood behind the bushes and watched the men run to the town. 'I will make you pay for what you did. But first' he grabbed a piece of garlic bread and ate it.

**With Joe and Alice…**

Alice stood by her locker. She had the feeling Joe would tell her something soon.

And then he came to her.

"Alice I need to tell you something really important" he said.

Alice smiled at him and said "what is it Joe."

"Well I wanted to say that I….' he stopped as he heard a loud noise.

Alice turned around and saw a bunch of man walking in. They where all dressed in black jackets and wore a mask.

One by one they grabbed all girls that they came across. Alice screamed as 1 grabbed her by her waist.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Joe ran after until Charles grabbed his arm "don't do it man, it isn't worth it" he says.

"They are taking Alice I have to do something" he yelled and ran after her. He fiercely tackled the man to the ground. Alice fell down on the ground but another man grabbed her.

The man he tackled stood up and grabbed Joe by his throat, lifted him up and placed him against the lockers. "Stay out of our business boy" he told him.

Joe kicked with his feet and knocked the mask of the man. His appearance was fully revealed.

A tall man. His face was tanned and his hair was short and black, he also had a few burn marks on his face. One of his cheek, forehead and near his ear. He was about 20 years old.

He grabbed a knife and Joe came in shock "I will teach you what we do with people who bother us" he said. But before he could strike, Joe felt himself falling on the floor.

The man was gone and was on the ground a little further. Another man stood before him.

It was a weird looking man. He wore a black hat, black sunglasses, a black jacket with a white undershirt and a black tie. He looked like a Blues Brother.

The man on the ground looked at him and stood up. He tackled both of them into the lockers.

"Elwood Jackson" the man with the burned face said.

"Ilias Strongwood" the man named Elwood Jackson said.

They went apart and stood before each other "that's Lord Strongwood now" Strongwood said.

Elwood smiled and kicked at Strongwood, who quickly dodged the attack.

"And I hear what they say about you these days. Elwood Jackson, the man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible" Strongwood tells. "But to me Elwood your still just as idiotic and crazy as back in school."

"And you are still the same monster from back there" Elwood said and ran towards him. He grabs him by the throat.

"Where is the child" he yells. "Where's my sisters baby" he yells again.

Strongwood kicks him in the stomach and runs away.

**A few minutes later….**

Joe looked for Alice, but couldn't find her. She was gone.

He felt tears rolling over his cheek. The girl he liked so much was now taken by that man called Strongwood. What did he had to do.

He saw the man called Elwood Jackson and walked towards him. "Sir" he said and Elwood looked at him "I'm Joe Lamb. That man who took that girl. Who was that?" he asks.

"First of all boy. Call me Elwood, Elwood Jackson, private detective. Second of all. That girl you apparently like is taken by Lord Ilias Strongwood. A horrible man. Anymore questions." He said.

"Yes where are they going?" he asked. "Boy I don't have the faintest idea. But I'm going to find them and bring your girlfriend back" he said. "Alice isn't my girlfriend" Joe says.

"But I can see you like her" Elwood says and begins to walk away.

"Wait," Joe yells after him. Elwood turns to him "I want to go with you" he says.

**To be continued….**

**Well people that was chapter 1. For all the old fans of Elwood Jackson, I hope you like it. For all people new to this character, information can be found on my profile. The main plot of this fic will be Elwood and Joe trying to uncover Strongwood's plot. I hope that all new people to this character like him. Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing Elwood

**Here is Elwood Jackson 2 chapter 2. Summary: ****Joe tries to convince Elwood to let him go with him to save Alice. Meanwhile Alice is taken to the secret hideout of Strongwood. What for sick plans does he have for her.**

Joe walked with Elwood Jackson trough the school. "Please Mr. Jackson you have to let me come with you?" he asked for the third time in the row.

Elwood sighed. "Listen boy. It's better if I do this on my own, I know Strongwood and if I don't go after him it will be seriously dangerous for your girlfriend" he tells.

"She isn't my girlfriend" Joe yells at him. Elwood holds up his hands "sorry" was the only thing he said before walking further down the hall.

Joe had tried to convince this apparent crazy men to let him help save Alice. But his answer was constantly the same. No. This irritated Joe great, he wanted to save Alice badly, and mister Elwood R. Jackson was his only hope.

Just before he walked trough the door he stopped. Joe wanted to ask why, but before he could say something a few people came trough the door. Many people with a camera and microphone.

One person walked in front of them. His hair was black and in style, he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore glasses and held a microphone. He walked before a camera that stood on.

"Good morning Lillian we are the BBC News and I am your correspondent Corey Spondent" the man said and turned to Elwood. "I'm standing here with private detective Elwood R. Jackson. Also known as the man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible" Spondent said.

Elwood said "uh sir I really have to go now" but the correspondent said "of course Mr. Jackson I want to ask you something." And out of his jacket Spondent grabbed a book. It was titled _Archenemies: A weird but beautiful relationship_. And it was written by none other than Elwood Jackson.

"I've read your book and find it a beautiful yet dark story. Do you have something to say about it" Spondent said and held the mike at Elwood's face. Elwood said something very, very amazing.

"No comments."

He walked away, and Joe followed him. Spondent stood there with a grin on his face.

**With Alice….**

Alice was sitting in the back of a big truck. There where at least four other woman with her.

"What's happening here?" Alice asked to the other woman. "You don't know that" 1 woman said to her.

"We are taken to the hideout of Ilias Strongwood's cult. Many woman have been taken there, according to stories, the woman there are abused, raped, violated or either sacrificed to a dangerous being that lives there. Trust me little girl, this maybe your final days of life" the woman said.

Alice gasped.

**With Elwood and Joe….**

Elwood to the top of a hill in Lillian. Joe followed him, he concluded Elwood walked this far to escape the paparazzi.

"Elwood please let me go with you?" Joe asked. Elwood turned around and said "Joe I don't want you getting hurt. And I have to go take on Strongwood myself."

But Joe was still not convinced "and why are you going after him what did he do to you?" Joe asked harshly.

Elwood looked at the boy, his eyes hid behind his sunglasses "that inhuman monster attacked my sister, and took her infant baby. And now I'm going to get her back" he said before walking further up the hill.

Joe followed and thought about what he just said. That little baby in the hands of that monster, no wonder he was so desperate to find them.

"You know Joe," Elwood began "I have decided. If you help me save my little niece, I will help you save your girl deal" he held out his hand. Joe shook it.

"May I come to" someone said. Elwood and Joe looked and saw someone standing a few feet further.

"Skully" Elwood said shocked. Skully grinned.

**So that's chapter 2. Sorry if it came late, school started again.**** I hope you all like it, there will be more. What is Strongwood planning with the woman, what will become of Elwood and Joe's journey. Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road

**Summary: After getting rid of Skully. Elwood and Joe steal a car and began on their quest to stop Strongwood. When stopping by a nearby roadhouse, they meet their ne****west ally. **

Elwood sighed at the sight of Skully standing there. He was still as upbeat and happy as he always was.

"Skully what are you doing here?" Elwood asked. Skully walked to them "I'm coming to help you, Gigz is busy with his own cases and Meph and Rubix seem to have disappeared suddenly. So I hid in the cargo of a plane and here I am" he told.

Elwood made strange hand movements and said "Impressive. But why couldn't you just use you're ang….I mean thanks for coming here. But I don't need any help, I didn't even let James come with me."

Skully grinned "but that's because James is on his honeymoon with Camilla and you are alone. So you could use my help" he said. "Skully you can't even make yourself a sandwich without almost destroying the kitchen. And I suppose you can help me investigate" Elwood told him.

Skully laughed a little "Don't worry about that Elwood. You know where I'm good at" he tells him. _Yeah messing everything up _Elwood thought.

Meanwhile Joe was really confused. Who was this Skully, how did he know Elwood and why does Elwood keep making strange hand movements.

"You know what's also good Skully, this Twix" Elwood said and held up a Twix.

"Twix…hhh…hhh" Skully mumbled as he walked towards the Twix Elwood was holding. With a good launch he threw the Twix away and Skully ran after it.

"Now run" Elwood said and ran down the mountain, Joe followed him.

**One Mountain Down….**

"Who was that actually?" Joe asked when they where off the mountain. "His name is Skully, he's a member of a band where my old colleague detective Gigz also is a member of. The only problem is that Skully isn't as good in investigating as Gigz. He's a good friend but a lousy detective" Elwood told.

"So what now?" Joe asked. Elwood thought for a while and said "first of all we need a car. Second of all we need to find a trail because I have no idea which way Strongwood went."

They made their plans. First they would steal a car from a rundown dump outside of town and then they would travel east and hoped they would find a trail.

A few hours later they managed to steal a car. The old man who ran the dump was sleeping anyway. Elwood had no driver's license, but he did know how to drive.

It was late in the night when they left Lillian. It was now 10'o clock in the morning and they where far away from Lillian. Joe was sleeping and Elwood was still driving.

Joe woke up when Elwood pulled over. "Where are we?" he asked. "A roadhouse, we need to eat" Elwood said.

They walked inside of the big roadhouse.

**In the Roadhouse…**

"Hothothothothothot" Elwood said.

"I know what you mean. That waitress is really hot" Joe said looking at a waitress with long dark hair wearing a very short skirt.

"Actually I mean the pretzel I'm holding is really hot" he said as he laid his pretzel on the table really fast.

"Anymore coffee?" someone asked. Elwood turned to the person and was instantly astonished.

It was a tall and beautiful woman. She had long blond curly hair, blue eyes, a full-grown body. She wore a black waitress outfit and her skirt was a little bit longer than the rest, but not enough to hide her slender legs.

"Sure thanks" Elwood says and the waitress takes his cup and pours some coffee in it. "My name is Elwood Jackson by the way" he says.

The waitress smiles "Redbone. Pamela Redbone nice to meet you" she says. She winks at him one more time before walking away.

"Elwood don't we need to make a plan?" Joe asks and Elwood snaps out of his trance. "Oh yeah right" he said and took out a map.

"Knowing Strongwood he will probably go to an abandoned area where he can hide" Elwood said. Joe puts his finger on the map "I've heard that here there is an abandoned warehouse. It could be possible that they are there" Joe said.

Elwood smiled "well done Joe you could be an investigator. Now lets go there is no time to lose" they stood up and walked outside.

But Elwood walked back inside and grabbed the leftover pretzel.

"Ah another hot pretzel" he said before walking back outside.

Just before they stepped in the car Pamela came to them.

"Euh could you give me a lift?" she asked. Elwood looked at Joe before looking at her "well we are actually on the clock, but alright no problem step inside" Elwood said.

Joe sat in the back seat and Elwood and Pamela in front.

**So that was chapter 3 already. ****In the next chapter Elwood and Joe will bring Pamela to her home. And they will find out that Strongwood may not be the most dangerous threat they will come to face. Find out in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Different Sights

**Summary: Elwood and Joe bring Pamela to her home and immediately go on with their mission. And also an inside look on Alice and Corey Spondent's situations. So without further ado here's Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity chapter 4.**

Elwood was still driving the car as the dawn came into view. Pamela and Joe where sleeping.

Elwood looked at Pamela for a while. She was truly a beautiful girl, and this awakened certain feelings in him. Feelings he never felt before.

The flashes of the sun came over the horizon. A truly magnificent sight.

Joe slowly woke up and opened his eyes "morning Joe slept well?" Elwood asked. "Yes I did thanks, how far are we?" Joe asked. "We should be by Pamela's house within a few minutes" he told.

The sun was coming over the horizon and lit up the world. But for how long.

**With Alice….**

Alice was currently at the hideout of Strongwood's cult.

She was deadly scared, just like all the woman surrounding her. They where all shivering, crying or praying to be saved.

A few man came in. including Lord Ilias Strongwood.

They looked around the four woman "those two" Strongwood said. Two man grabbed two woman she screamed they didn't want to go.

"What about that one?" 1 man asked while pointing to Alice, who gasped. "No. She can stay here, first of all she knows that boy that Elwood befriended. And second of all I have some plans with her. I take her with me now" Strongwood said.

He grabbed Alice her wrist and took her with him. They walked over the terrain there hideout was. He took her to a small cottage and threw her there.

"Let me be clear little lady. If you don't do what I say then I personally will sacrifice you to my good friend and master understood" Strongwood said to her.

_Master? _Alice thought. She thought Strongwood himself was the true master brain behind the entire operation. Apparently not.

And what kind of sacrifice.

"My master feeds off people's dark qualities. Envy, hatred and all those things. And all humans have those, and in exchange for that. We get power beyond everyone's fantasies, and all those women are perfect sacrifices" Strongwood exclaimed.

"You HEARTLESS IDIOT!," Alice yelled "those are poor innocent woman you murder and what are you doing with them if your master doesn't like them" she said.

Lord Strongwood smiled. "Well then they will be tools for our satisfaction," he said and got face to face with Alice "that's the only thing woman exist for. To satisfy us man, and to bear our offspring into the world. Nothing else" he said and walked out of the cottage, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Alice was now more scared then ever. She wished Joe would save her soon.

**With Spondent….**

BBC News' correspondent Corey Spondent was driving his car along with his good friend Skully.

Skully turned to him "so Me…," he stopped when Spondent looked at him "Corey where are we going?" Skully asked.

"To visit the next town and to find an old friend" Corey said.

"You mean Elwood. He gave me a fake Twix a few days ago. I wonder how he is now?" Skully asked himself. Spondent smiled and said "knowing Elwood he is doing just fine."

**With Elwood, Pamela and Joe…..**

"I'm not doing fine" Elwood Jackson said irritated. "Why. Maybe because we just crashed into a tree" Joe said pointing at the tree they just crashed in a little bit away from Pamela's home.

"That and were out of pretzels. We have to get new ones" Elwood said.

Pamela unbuckled her seatbelt. "Guys from here on I walk. Thanks for the ride" she said. She came closer to Elwood and kissed his cheek. Then she came to Joe and also kissed his cheek. Both boys blushed as she left.

They got out of the car and walked towards a nearby telephone cell.

Elwood dialed a number and said "come on James pick up" but sadly no reply.

"Who did you call?" Joe asked.

"My assistant James Verger. But he must still be on his honeymoon" Elwood told him. He dialed another number and hoped for a reply.

**Somewhere else….**

In a completely white place someone took the phone "hello" he said. "Gigz with Elwood" the voice said.

The person named Gigz said "ah Elwood my good friend how are you?" he asked. "Not good Gigz. I have a broken car, two kidnapped girls I need to save and a desperate need for. Can you help us?" he asked.

"Sure I can man. And the good thing is where coming to Ohio. Just go the next town and I meet you there until then" he said and hung up.

Back with Elwood and Joe.

"He always hangs up in the middle of a crisis" he tells Joe.

**I know this chapter was kind of short and not that good. But more will follow. In the next chapter: Elwood and Joe save Pamela from her abusive boyfriend. ****And more will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Without You

**Here's chapter 5 known as Lost Without You. First of all I don't own the song in this chapter. Second of all….aw what does it matter let's get on with the story.**

Alice sat alone in the cottage.

It has been a few hours ago since she was thrown in there. No one else except her was there. And from outside she could hear woman screaming and yelling. It was truly horrific to hear.

The only time she was this scared was when the alien captured her. If Joe didn't came to rescue her, she would be dead.

She thought of him all the time. And now suddenly a song played in her head. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
>A little righteous and too proud<br>I just wanna find a way to compromise  
>Cause I believe we can work things out<em>

_I thought that I had all the answers  
>never givin in<br>but baby since you've gone  
>I admit I was wrong<em>

_All I know is I'm lost without you  
>I'm not gonna lie<br>how am I gonna be strong without you  
>I need you by my side<br>if we ever say we'd never be together  
>in the end you wave goodbye<br>dunno what I'd do  
>im lost without you<em>

_I keep trying to find my way  
>and all I know is im lost without you<br>I keep trying to face the day  
>I'm lost without you<em>

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
>baby I'm so lonely all the time<br>everywhere I go I get so confused  
>your the only thing thats on my mind<em>

_On my bed so cold at night  
>I miss you more each day<br>only you can make it right  
>no I'm not too proud to say<em>

_All I know is I'm lost without you  
>I'm not gonna lie<br>how am I gonna be strong without you  
>I need you by my side<br>if we ever say we'd never be together  
>in the end you wave goodbye<br>dunno what I'd do  
>I'm lost without you<em>

_I keep trying to find my way  
>and all I know is I'm lost without you<br>I keep trying to face the day  
>I'm lost without you<em>

_If I could only hold you now  
>make the pain just go away<br>can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho)_

_All I know is I'm lost without you  
>I'm not gonna lie<br>how am I gonna be strong without you  
>I need you by my side<br>if we ever say we'd never be together  
>in the end you wave goodbye<br>dunno what I'd do  
>I'm lost without you<em>

_I keep trying to find my way  
>and all I know is im lost without you<br>I keep trying to face the day  
>an all I know is<br>I'm lost without your love  
>I keep trying to find my way<br>and all I know is  
>I'm lost without you (ho)<br>I'm lost without you_

She stopped singing and hoped that Joe would come soon.

**With Pamela….**

Pamela Redbone had her bags and the keys to her boyfriends car. She was tired of her boyfriend behavior.

This time he crossed the line. First of all he forced her to earn money for him, and second of all she caught him kissing another woman. And with that he was going to far.

Her "former" boyfriend came out of the house and said "Pamela where do you think you're going with my car."

Pamela turned to him and said "away. Far away from you and don't you dare follow me." She walked further to the car but he stopped her and pulled her to the ground.

"Not without my car…" he stopped when someone said "get away from her" and that person kicked him on the head.

It was Elwood Jackson.

When the man got up Elwood punched him in the face, stomach and right on his jaw. The man fell down unconscious.

Joe helped Pamela up "thanks Elwood, Joe. How can I thank you?" she asked. "Well if you want to you can help us with something. My infant niece and his girlfriend" Joe yelled "she isn't my girlfriend."

Elwood continued "what he says. They are kidnapped by Ilias Strongwood's cult and we're going to save them" he tells. Pamela listened carefully.

"I'm in" she says. _That was easy _Elwood thought. "Good now we must get to next town where an old friend of me is. So Pamela you better get your stuff before he wakes up and meet us over there."

**A few minutes later…**

Pamela came towards the two man with two bags.

"Alright lets go" Elwood said and they began to walk away. Joe and Pamela followed him.

**In France….**

James A Verger was only 1 day back from his honeymoon with his now wife Camilla Schroder. He looked around his room.

All he found was a note on his desk. He carefully read it and said "Elwood what have you got yourself in now."

**Yes James is returning now. And this was one of my best chapters yet. In the next cha****pter our trio is confronted by Strongwood himself and a few members of his cult. And who is this dangerous being they still talk about. Until then.**


	6. Chapter 6: Strongwood's Trail

**Summary for chapter 6: While going to the next town, our trio of heroes are captured and interrogated by Strongwood and his cult. ****And we get a look at what James is planning.**

Elwood and Joe where walking down the road. Pamela was going to the toilet in the bushes. Yea there where no toilets on the road you had to go nature. She said she will catch up with them, she was a fast runner.

"Where are we going?" Joe asked. "Well if we're going the right away then we should be in a town where Gigz should be" Elwood told him.

"But Elwood how are you sure that this Gigz is going to be there?" Joe asked him while they walked on the road to the next city. "Oh I'm sure he is there. He just seems to magically appear at every place we meet" Elwood says.

Just as they walked a car came by and threw a black ball to them. "What is that?" Joe asked himself. The ball opened and released a white smoke.

Both men began to feel drowsy. And soon they fell down to the ground.

**In France….**

James Verger was filling his suitcase quickly.

His wife Camilla came in. Camilla was a tall woman with dark blond hair put together in a knot, she has blue eyes and a small France accent.

"James are you really going, Elwood can handle himself" she said. James looked at her "true. But it is Elwood remember. He would forget his own eyes if that was possible" he said and grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door.

"I know exactly where he is and I'm going to find him. I promise to be safe" he said. He gave his wife a kiss and left.

Camilla looked after him "he will never change" she said.

He called for a taxi and left for the airport. He had to be quick.

**With Elwood and Joe….**

Elwood and Joe where now tied up to a chair in an abandoned warehouse with members of Strongwood's cult.

And before them stood none other then Lord Ilias Strongwood.

"Well, well," he said "Elwood Jackson and his little comrade tied up to a wooden chair. Why doesn't that surprise me" Strongwood said mockingly.

"I don't know Ilias maybe because your friends tied us up" Elwood said. Strongwood laughed "you will never change, won't you Elwood. Your still the same person as back in school. Only then you where always with that weird guy with those big paper angel wings" he told.

"I never understood why Gigz had those" Elwood said. Ilias got closer to both of them. "But since where on the subject of old school memories," Elwood said and looked directly at Strongwood "you haven't changed either Ilias. I still remember all the girls that where drooling over you and the horrible things you did to them. To me your still the same monster as back then."

Strongwood just smiled and clicked with his fingers. Two man came in holding Alice who had a gag in her mouth.

"Alice!" Joe yelled. Alice looked pleading at him and Elwood. "Let her go Strongwood, she never did anything to you" Joe yelled to the twisted cult leader.

"True. But the ultimate master thinks different, he loves young pretty woman as sacrifices. And plus, we get to with them what we want, looks like a good deal to me" Strongwood says while his hands roamed over Alice her body.

"Get your hands off her!" Joe yells in anger. Strongwood tosses Alice to two of her man and angrily stomps to Joe, grabbing his face and saying "listen good boy. You don't tell me what you need to do, if lord Zhyrmar gave you this offer you would've accepted it to."

He lets go of Joe and walks to another side of the warehouse. "And Elwood I'm sure you remember this little girl here" he said and out of a crib he took a small baby.

"Give me back my sister's baby. What did that little girl ever do to you" Elwood yelled. "Nothing. The ultimate master just wanted a small sacrifice to gain power. And it bugged you so" Strongwood said.

Elwood smiled "why are you smiling" one of Strongwood's followers said. Elwood stood up, with untied ropes and an arm cannon attached to his right arm. With it he shot the man that just spoke in the head. The man fell dead to the ground.

"Stop him" Strongwood yelled. Another man attacked from behind, but Elwood jumped up grabbed the man's head and shot it multiple times. Before carefully shooting Joe's ropes loose.

Strongwood ran away with the baby and Alice, plus a few more of his man.

After taking out the rest of the group Elwood and Joe ran outside to see Strongwood chasing off in a car.

"Crap how do we get him now" Joe yelled.

Then they heard from behind "how about this" they turned around and saw Pamela with two motorcycles. Elwood and Joe looked and nodded. Elwood went on a spare and Joe went behind Pamela. They speeded off.

They followed Strongwood's car like mad people. Elwood went fast on his motorcycle, determined to save his sister's baby.

But then…

Strongwood stuck his head trough the open window and threw a weird bottle with a black substance in it on the road.

Elwood quickly stopped his motorcycle and yelled "stop your motorcycle Pamela now" Pamela stopped and looked at Elwood.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "Oil on the road. We have to walk past it and go to the next town. There to far away now" Elwood says.

"So what now?" Joe asked. Elwood looked at the road "we're going to the next town like planned. With luck they are also there" he said.

**So chapter 6 is done. I want to thank all the people that reviewed until now and I hope you like my story so far. Until chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Band and the Judge

**Chapter 7 already. We're on the half of the story. ****In this chapter: Our trio of heroes finally make it to the town. Where there is a festival with a concert. And a band that Elwood apparently knows. Here they also meet a very unusual person, who could be an ally or enemy. And I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Gigaremo, who is also known as Gigz. **

After a few hours of riding. Elwood, Pamela and Joe made it to the next town.

"So where finally here. And I can't believe it's still light" Elwood said amazed. "Well that's because time here is different from Lillian" Joe said.

They looked around and saw a board with on it in big letters _Festival_. "A festival. That sounds like something my uncle would like, shall we look" Elwood said. "But we need to follow Strongwood" Pamela said.

"True. But Ilias always goes to the weirdest places. And I needed to meet Gigz in this town, so we might as well take a look" Elwood says. The group steps off there motorcycles and walk onto the festival ground.

They walked around for a few minutes. But they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Well except for Elwood getting slapped by at least three girls.

"Does that happen often?" Joe asked. "You ask to many questions Joe, and yes that happens often" Elwood said. He looked over at Pamela who softly smiled to him. Giving Elwood that weird feeling again.

Elwood knew what that feeling meant, kind of. He was falling for this woman. And that was the first time he ever felt that for someone. He didn't even feel anything when a girl tried to seduce him when he was on the hunt for Dark Valley.

They walked further until they stopped because Joe turned around a lot "what's wrong Joe?" Pamela asked. Joe turned around again and looked at both Pamela and Elwood "I think that man there is following us" he said.

He pointed behind him. At 1 of the shacks on the great grass field stood a tall man. It was a fairly old man, Elwood guessed about 55 or something. He had short gray hair, wrinkles, he wore a suit similar to Elwood and held a suitcase.

"Keep walking" Elwood suddenly said. "Why you know that guy?" Pamela asked him while they walked away.

"Not personally at least. His name's Judge Dallas Sulk, I remember him from the time Ilias was put on trial" he said. "Strongwood went on trial?" Joe asked. Elwood nodded "yes when I was 17 and he 19. He was put on there for abusing and raping girls at our school. And at that Trial Sulk was the judge. And Ilias was set free because according to Sulk there was lack of evidence involving the case. Even though there where at least 7 witnesses by one of the rapes" he told.

"But if the evidence was clear. Why was Strongwood then set free?" Joe asked curious. "Who knows. All I know is that Ilias continued violating every girl he came across and was put on trial 3 more times. And every time Sulk was the judge, he was set free. Why I don't know" Elwood told.

Then after making sure they evaded Sulk they came across a big stage. Elwood looked closely and said "we have to be here" and then in a flash of light a band appeared on the stage.

"Hello we're TAB and we welcome you to this summer festival" the gothic singer yelled. "And now we will entertain you so here's our newest song" he yelled as the background music started.

_I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's only me, I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

A lot of people started to dance on the music. Pamela grabbed Elwood's arm and said "come on Elwood let's dance" and she dragged him over to dance with her. Joe started to dance on his own.__

_I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line  
>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up when everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone...<em>

The background music player for a little while until it stopped and the audience clapped.

Elwood said "let's go to them." He ran towards the stage and Joe and Pamela followed him.

**With TAB….**

The band consisting of Meph, Gigz, Skully and Rubix put their instruments in their cases.

"Good job guys," Meph said "but Gigz bro I have to ask why did you want us to play here?" was Meph his question.

"Well I bet it was because of me" a voice said. All members turned around and saw Elwood R Jackson, Pamela and Joe. "Elwood good to see you again old friend" Meph said, walked to Elwood and gave him a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you to Meph. May I introduce you to our fellow ally Pamela Redbone" Elwood said and introduced Pamela.

"Nice to meet you Pamela. I'm Meph, and these are the band members Skully, Rubix and my brother Gigz" he said. "Hello" Pamela said to everyone.

When Joe came in sight Meph said "ah Joe good to see you again." Joe became confused "how do you…" Joe was cut short when Meph straightened out his hair and put on some glasses.

"Wait…you are…." Joe was once again cut short "BBC News correspondent Corey Spondent to your service" Meph/Spondent said.

Elwood walked past Meph and to Gigz. "Gigz good to see you. We need to make a plan now" Elwood said.

**Well my best chapter so far. TAB doesn't belong to me but to Mephilles2 and the song belongs to Green Day. For the people who have questions about TAB, Dark Valley and all other things. Read my profile or the story Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark, the prequel to this story. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Introducing Zhyrmar

**Elwood Jackson 2 chapter 8.**** In this chapter you get a first look at the dangerous being known as Zhyrmar. So read and review later on. I at least hope you do.**

Alice was taken by Strongwood to the main ground of their new hiding ground in the city.

"Come with me little girl we want to introduce you to someone" Strongwood said while laughing hard.

It took a while but they finally reached their destination. Strongwood threw Alice against the ground.

He snapped his fingers and four men came around with burning torches.

"Oh great intergalactic deity of Darkness. We summon you to this spot to meet us humans, oh great Zhyrmar come to us and we bow to your eternal being" everyone sung.

Alice was shivering from fear. And that fear grew stronger when she heard a familiar cry.

It was the same growl as the Alien named Cooper had.

And out of the darkness. The beast arose and landed on the ground and growled.

It was at least ten to twelve stores tall. His eyes where red and full of evil, he had at least 10 limbs, had horns on his head. He was also grey colored with a dark and evil tint.

It growled hard and Alice gasped heavily.

"Oh great lord Zhyrmar. We bring you this young girl we found in the place where your fellow congener was" Strongwood said and bowed along with the other man.

Zhyrmar looked closely at Alice. A small growing on the beast his face.

"Why would you bring me this weak and little sacrifice" it growled. "My great master. This girl is friends with the boy who accompanies the man I told you about," Strongwood paused for a while before saying "Elwood Jackson."

Zhyrmar did nothing but say "Elwood Jackson. You mean the man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible."

Strongwood bowed "yes my master. So what do you think of it" he said and grabbed Alice his shoulder.

Zhyrmar looked at Alice for minutes but said nothing.

Until he said…

"Not worthy to be my sacrifice. But you can all have your way with her" he told.

All man grinned and instantly ran towards Alice. They began to rip all the clothes from her body. She started to scream but one person covered her mouth.

"Scream all you want, nobody can save you now" Strongwood said as he and Zhyrmar looked as Alice was violated by all the men.

**With the heroes…..**

Joe was at the edge of the stage with Pamela. Elwood and TAB where making a plan, but in two hours they didn't make anything. And night was beginning to fall.

"I'm tired of this. Alice is in trouble and I'm going to go to her right now" Joe said and stood up. Pamela ran after him.

"Joe you can't do that you don't even know where they are" she told him. "True but I have the feeling they are there" he said and pointed behind him.

A few miles away was a very, very long bridge connecting to an island city. "I know she is there. And I'm going to save her, along with Elwood's niece" he told her and began to walk away.

"Wait. Then at least let me go with you. I want to return the favor for Elwood because he rescued me from my abusive boyfriend. You get Alice and I get his niece" she extended his hand and Joe shook it.

"Let's go" they began to walk to the bridge and Elwood and TAB didn't know they where gone.

**With Zhyrmar….**

He looked as Alice was dragged away. Then he got a new idea.

With a big roar he got another weird looking creature at his side. It was small and had four tentacles and a giant mouth full of teeth.

"Go my child. Take out those who enter this city" he said and the creature walked away. Right to the sea.

Tomorrow. All would be over.

**I know this chapter was kind of weak. But in the next chapter it will be better. Until then, greetings from Shock.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Mission Part 1

**Chapter 9 already. The end of the story is nearing. ****Only 4 more chapters to go. In this chapter Joe and Pamela try to rescue Alice and Elwood's niece. Meanwhile Elwood is confronted by Sulk. What will happen.**

It has been an hour and Elwood and TAB didn't find any sign of Joe and Pamela.

"Where could they be" Gigz said to nobody in particular. "Maybe they are going to that big island city to rescue everyone" Skully said trying to be funny.

But nobody laughed.

Elwood was worried. About Joe because he felt he had a responsibility to take care of the boy. And for Pamela because….

By now Elwood knew. There was no other way around it, and no way to deny it.

He was in love with Pamela.

"Lost something" a voice said. A very unpleasant voice. But who could it be, they where all alone on the festival ground.

Elwood looked up and saw that it was Judge Sulk.

**With Joe and Pamela….**

Both of them where silently walking over the bridge.

"I have the feelings something's watching us" Pamela said. They where half way across the long bridge, it already took 15 minutes to do so.

"Me too. What could it be?" Joe asked himself. And then suddenly…

A giant tentacle came out of the water and crashed on the bridge. They where barely able to evade it.

"What is that thing?" Joe asked horrified. Pamela grabbed his hand "well let's not stay to find out" Pamela said and ran away.

They ran as three more tentacles came out and crushed a part of the bridge. They kept running to escape whatever that beast was.

"If Elwood finds out we are going to die" Pamela said. "Not if that things beats him to it" Joe said.

The end of the bridge came inside. But the tentacles where getting closer.

With a quick jump they reached the other side. And the tentacles disappeared.

It took a while to get up, but they eventually did. "Let's go there is no time to lose" Joe said and they began to run to whatever they where supposed to go.

**With Elwood….**

"Elwood R. Jackson. It's an honor to finally meet you" Sulk said and extended his hand.

Elwood against better judgment shook it. "Actually sir Sulk you already did. I was at Strongwood's trial a few years ago. You where the judge" Elwood said.

Sulk smiled. "Could be. At my age you don't remember that much" he says. The members of TAB came along "who is that man Elwood" Rubix asked.

"His name's Sulk. And we met in the past" Elwood told. Sulk smiled again "but Elwood I see your all alone with nobody except that low level band" he said.

"WHAT DID HE SAY, LEMME AT HIM" Meph yelled as Rubix and Skully held him back from attacking the judge.

"Well nice friends you have Elwood" Sulk said. Elwood turned to Sulk and looked into his eyes "yes but they are good friends. And you seem to be good friends with Strongwood to" he said.

Sulk gasped. "You set him free when all the evidence was clear. You let a twisted and sadistic fool loose in the world. Where he could go around raping and violating every girl he could find. Why Sulk, why?" Elwood asked.

The judge was at the loss of words. "Yes we are all interested to hear" a voice said. Everyone turned around and who stood there.

James A. Verger.

He walked to Elwood and looked at him and extended his hand. Elwood smiled and shook it "always nice to see you Mr. Verger."

"You took Elwood" James said before turning to Sulk. "So tell us Sulk why was Strongwood set free if the evidence was clear?" he asked.

Sulk gulped again. He grabbed his watch and clicked it. Causing him to disappear into the shadows.

"He's gone" Verger said. "That must be dark space magic. But how did he get it" Meph said.

Elwood looked at the city.

"I have a feeling we find out there" Elwood said and he ran to the bridge. With everyone following him.

**With Joe and Pamela….**

They had been walking to the city until they found an abandoned farm.

They knew she was there.

**That's the end of chapter 9. The story is coming to a close, thank you for everyone who reviewed and see you again for chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue Mission Part 2

**Only 3 more chapters after this. And then Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious E****ntity is finished. Summary: Part 2 of the rescue mission. Joe and Pamela manage to save Alice, who reveals all she has been put trough. Even "someone's" horrible role in the plot. Now here's chapter 10.**

Joe and Pamela where able to sneak into the farm.

They where almost seen by a few man. Presumably they belonged to the cult of Ilias Strongwood.

They saw light coming from a shack. "Maybe they are there" Pamela said. Joe nodded and they silently walked to the shack.

They peeked trough the window.

When they saw what was there they became terrified. Multiple woman with half-shredded clothes, messed up hair and chained to the wall.

And Alice was one of them.

"It's Alice" Joe exclaimed, Pamela smacked the back of his head. "Fool do you want them to find us" she said angrily.

"Sorry" Joe said quickly.

They waited, they had to make sure that nobody of Strongwood's henchman was in there.

When they finally where sure that everything was safe, they ran to the door. Only to find out it was locked.

"Great what must we do now" Joe said. Pamela shoves him aside and said "allow me" and then she kicks hard against the door. Causing it to fall down directly. "Nice job" Joe said and Pamela smiled.

Joe immediately walked in and ran towards Alice. He bend over and grabbed her face with both his hands "Alice wake up please wake up" he pleaded.

She slowly started to open her eyes and looked at him. "Joe" she brought out. Joe looked around and saw a nearby axe. He grabbed it and destroyed the chains. She embraced him strongly.

"Oh Joe I'm so glad you're here" she said. Pamela came to Joe and said "I'm going to free the other woman" and she left with the axe.

"Oh Joe. They did horrible things to me. First it started with Strongwood. Then his man, and later some old pervert with a suit who was apparently good friends with Strongwood" she told him sobbing.

Then it hit Joe. _Suit, old, friends with Strongwood. _

"Sulk" Joe exclaimed and Alice looked at him "who?" she asked.

It was all clear to him. That's why Strongwood was never sentenced. In exchange for sex with these girls, Sulk set Strongwood free.

"Your safe now Alice. And won't leave your side again" Joe said. Alice embraced him and kissed him with passion.

The kiss continued for a while before they went apart.

"I freed the woman now let's get out of here" Pamela said. Joe and Alice nodded and came with her and the other woman.

But when they reached the door. Five other man where blocking it.

"Well, our little prisoners wanted to escape. Well we can't let tha…." The guy didn't finish his sentence as a shot was fired and he fell down to the ground. Dead.

Everybody looked around, and there stood Elwood, James and TAB. "Let's rock" Elwood said loading his arm cannon.

He shot down two man, James slammed down two man. And the remaining where taken down by TAB.

Joe, Alice, Pamela and the other woman came to them. "Are you insane Joe, you could've been killed" Elwood said. "Yes but I'm not and everybody is saved" he said.

"Everyone except yourself" a voice said.

They turned around and saw Ilias Strongwood standing there. With behind him the being known as Zhyrmar.

"Haha. Great to meet you Elwood Jackson" Zhyrmar said laughing. "And so this will be our first and last meeting" he said.

**To be Continued….**

**In the next chapter, chap 11 and 12 will focus on the battle between Elwood's group and Strongwood's cult. And now that Sulk's role is revealed what will happen next. Find out in chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions Told

**Chapter 11 known as Confessions Told. In this chapter Strongwood's plot is finally truly uncovered and the final battle is beginning. Who will win.**

Elwood Jackson and Ilias Strongwood stood before each other. With both their respective parties at there side.

"So Ilias. What do you say we clear things up a bit" Elwood said. Strongwood smiled and said "why not Elwood."

Joe came in between "Elwood you have to know about Sulk's role in the plot" he said. This made Elwood smile and Strongwood gasp.

"Well go ahead boy tell me" Elwood and laying his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Well," Joe looked at Strongwood and saw how he looked scared. "the reason that Strongwood was set free when the evidence was as clear as ice was because he and Sulk had an agreement. If Sulk could have his way with the woman Strongwood captured, he would set him free" Joe told.

Elwood looked to Strongwood "I always knew that you and Sulk where good friends. But this…is truly a crime. And just like always your still a monster" the private detective said.

Strongwood wasn't going to stand for this.

"Really Elwood. Back in school you always wore that outfit to and you always wanted to be alone, not hang out with us cool kids when we said you could. And later you hung out with that guy," he pointed at Gigz "only this time he doesn't have his fake angel wings" Strongwood said.

Gigz stepped forward. "True I helped Elwood solving his first case. And there he met his first and greatest enemy" Gigz told and Elwood nodded.

Strongwood laughed "oh yeah I remember that. You fighting against that worthless dog" he said. "You don't have the right to talk about Maya that way. In the case of all my enemies she means more to me then you" Elwood said.

Zhyrmar came in between this time "all nice and well these old memories. But I have a few things to tell you Mr. Jackson" he said. Elwood looked at the intergalactic being and said "go ahead I'm all ears."

"Well. I live on people's evil and dark qualities. Like for example, hate, envy, lust and everything other. Since Strongwood said woman had more vain and selfish qualities then man we made a deal. He could have his way with all the woman and sacrifice them to me. In return he and his cult got some of my powers. That's the story."

Elwood listened carefully and made strange hand movements.

"Interesting. But why are you telling me this?" Elwood asked.

Zhyrmar grinned "because this might be the last you hear. Cult ATTACK!" he yelled.

Strongwood grabbed a spear and the other members came around and grabbed their own. Elwood and his team also grabbed some weapons.

"Get ready to fight" James yelled.

**So where nearing the end of the story. ****In the next chapter the final battle will ensue. Who will and who will lose. Find out in chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ilias' Final Battle

**The final battle chapter is finally here. Who will live, who will die and why am I asking you all these questions. Just find out in this chapter.**

The cult from Lord Ilias Strongwood was battling all around the city with Elwood, James and TAB.

Joe and Alice where running away, hand in hand. With a few man following them. But then Meph appeared and snapped his fingers, causing a big anvil to fall on the man their head.

"How did you do that?" Joe asked. Meph grinned at them "magic. And Elwood was right you ask a lot of questions" he said.

More of Strongwood's man came to them. The other members of TAB suddenly appeared in a flashing light and clenched their fists causing more anvils to fall on them.

**With Elwood and Strongwood….**

Elwood on the other was fighting in front of the bridge with Strongwood.

Ilias Strongwood had a double sided long blade. And Elwood had a glowing long blade and an handheld axe.

There blades clashed and Strongwood said "Elwood. I'm only taking what every man would want, pride and all the woman at my feet." He lashed his blade to Elwood who blocked the attack quickly. Elwood wanted to slam with his axe but Ilias blocked that.

"Pride, Ilias. Pride will give you nothing but a cup of coffee" Elwood said and lashed out again.

They where now slowly walking on the bridge. Still fighting.

"Look at me Elwood I'm a true man" Strongwood said and lashed out with his blade, ramming the axe out of Elwood's hands.

"You think you're a man Ilias. But your not, you're a monster just like you always where. And Sulk was just as much a monster" Elwood said.

**With James…..**

James Verger saw Zhyrmar fly off to the highest building on the island.

Apparently he looked over everything that happened in the battle.

With his weapons and arm cannon James took down all man that he came across.

Skully and Rubix also came his way "James. What do we do about Zhyrmar?" Skully asked. James held up a Twix and threw it away. Skully ran after it.

Rubix didn't look surprised. "James we need to shoot down this building without Zhyrmar noticing it. Now let's shoot" Rubix said, an arm cannon appearing on his right arm. He along with James began to shoot.

**With Joe and Alice…..**

They where at the edge of the city not to far from the bridge.

They could hear everything Elwood and Ilias said. Joe made a hard decision "I'm going to help Elwood" he said and wanted to run but Alice grabbed his arm "Joe you can't do that. You can't take on Strongwood" she said.

Joe grabbed her face with both of his hands. "Alice. If it wasn't for him I would've never found you. I owe it to him that I could save you so," he kissed her on the lips. "I will always love you Alice. Remember that" he said before leaving.

Ilias was about to strike at Elwood when Joe sliced a part of his back. Strongwood turned around and grabbed Joe by the throat.

"Once again boy. I teach what we do with people who interfere with our business" but before he could strike Elwood grabbed Ilias and pulled him away from Joe.

**With the rest of the gang…..**

James, Rubix and also Gigz where shooting the building. Zhyrmar still didn't notice anything.

Pamela came across with an arm cannon "need any help?" she asked. "Glad to" Verger said.

She began to shoot the building.

After about 10 minutes the building slowly started to crumble. And then Zhyrmar noticed the people shooting it.

But it was to late the building crumbled down and everyone left. Zhyrmar fell down the building and lost his concentration. He fell onto the ground in pain.

**With Elwood….**

Ilias felt his powers slowly fade away.

Alice ran to him and kicked him in the gut hard. And Joe and Elwood also rammed his down onto the bridge.

"Evil never sleeps, but so do we" Elwood said and began to look at the crumbling building.

He saw James, Pamela and all the other woman get into TAB's boat. "Guys there's a boat, so we can get away" Elwood said.

Joe and Alice smiled and looked at the boat coming towards them.

But then they turned to Ilias Strongwood who looked defeated to the ground and said "all my powers. They're gone" he exclaimed.

Joe looked at the axe on the ground and then to Ilias. "And so are you."

He grabbed the axe and ran to Strongwood. Before Ilias knew what was going on, Joe sliced him across the chest and he yelled in pain.

Joe then went behind Strongwood and kicked him down and rammed his back two times with the axe. And then….

Joe rammed the axe in Ilias his head, put his foot on his back and pulled hard. Ilias screamed as his head was pulled of his body.

Finally Joe saw his headless body fall to the ground, he threw the axe with Strongwood's decapitated head on the ground.

Elwood and Alice where surprised by what he did. Joe defeated Ilias Strongwood.

Meph came with his boat "good job Joe. Somebody want a lift?" he asked.

Elwood helped Joe and Alice in the boat. But felt something weird.

He had the feeling something was crawling behind him. Tentacles. He slowly turned around and saw Zhyrmar's beast he sent earlier.

It began to roar at him. Spitting his salvia at Elwood who held on to his head so it wouldn't get blown off.

He gave hand signs to Meph who left with the boat. "What are you doing, you can't leave him" Pamela said to Meph.

"He wants to stay" was the only thing Meph said.

Elwood tried to get some of the spit away from his face.

He noticed his blade before him and picked it up. As well as the axe with Strongwood's decapitated head still on it.

He grabbed the axe and in disgust threw the head of his former rival in the ocean. Then he looked at the beast and said "case closed."

His weapons glowed and he ran to the beast. The beast came down on him and used its tentacles to destroy the bridge.

On the boat everyone saw what was happening as the beast slowly took the entire bridge underwater. They all gasped.

They didn't want to believe it. But it was true.

Elwood Jackson…..was dead.

**Hard but true. And even myself I don't want to believe it. But Elwood…is really dead. ****One last chapter is coming, and I'm sure for most of the EJ fans, it will be a surprise to. Until then.**


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Help

**The final chapter of Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity. ****After Elwood's demise the team doesn't want to let the best detective go. So they seek out a plan to get him back, even if that's totally impossible. And they get help from above.**

They sat there alone on the stage of the abandoned festival.

Tears filled their eyes. As the unthinkable had happened. Elwood R. Jackson was dead. Meph was able to rescue Elwood's niece in time before the city was destroyed. Even though Elwood didn't survive. He would be glad his niece where.

"The case is solved. But it's not the same without Elwood" James Verger said. He missed Elwood maybe the most. They went trough so much together.

And then there where TAB.

Meph and Gigz knew Elwood the best. Gigz helped him solve his first case, and Elwood always helped Meph with his concerts.

Rubix and Skully knew Elwood good. They always played Poker against him and Verger. But they always lost their money to them.

Joe missed him to. Alice didn't knew him that well. But thanks to him she was saved.

And Pamela…

"I never got to tell him…" she cried a little "how much he means to me" she said and cried.

James comforted her and she sobbed in his chest.

Rubix came to break the silence. "Everyone this can't be true. Elwood can't be dead" he said. "But he is. We saw it our self" Alice said.

"But I just went away to above. They said nothing about him being there" Rubix said. "What" Joe exclaimed. James said "we explain it later."

James stood up now "I won't stand for this. Even it seems impossible we will find Elwood back" he yelled. Everyone exclaimed yeah.

"But first," Rubix interrupted "they would sent someone to help us find him" he said.

"Who?" Meph asked. "Well apparently the only person who can find Elwood everywhere" Rubix said.

Then everybody heard someone walking.

First it where soft steps and then loud steps.

Soft, loud, soft, loud. It went trough that for a while.

"No you don't mean…" James didn't finish his sentence as the person walked from behind the curtains and came in sight.

An armor shined in the moonlight. It was a very familiar wolf.

Dark Valley.

"So tell me. When do we begin our search" she said sarcastic, grabbed a grapefruit and took a bite of it while she laughed.

**Yeah Dark Valley is back. I'm sure most of you didn't see that coming. But this is the end of EJ 2. But this isn't the end. Not yet.**

**Yep there's gonna be a sequel. It will be a crossover between Super 8 and the category of my first Elwood Jackson story. Known as the Enemy in the Dark. The sequel will be called. Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand. And here's the plot: It's been four months since Elwood's apparent death and James and TAB, along with the newly revived Dark Valley decide to combine both groups from their last mission. And with Zhyrmar and Sulk still at large, they're gonna need all the help they can get. In this final stand that will shake the entire world.**

**So that's all for now. This was Lord Shockwave with EJ 2 and I see you back for the sequel. **


End file.
